


Habits

by ScreamingSpacePastel



Series: Septiplier is(n't) dead [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drink to numb, Gen, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin (Mentioned relationship), Party, Vape, late night discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingSpacePastel/pseuds/ScreamingSpacePastel
Summary: Annabelle is torn between remembering and forgettingAmelia is here to help her out.





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SORRY THIS IS REALLY DESCRIPTIVE AND SADDENING, BUT AT THE SAME TIME SURPRISINGLY SWEET
> 
> Originally based on Habits (Stay High) by Tove Lo, so listen to the song while your reading if you want!

As the black tea steeped in the large cup, she was measuring out the white sugar and spiced rum. It was true that she didn’t drink, at least at parties. But during May, she makes Spiked sweet tea to try and numb the constant depression that weighed her heart. She was lucky enough that her doctors, who knew her quite well, had given her both a vaporizer, as well as medicinal vape for her in her time of mourning, in hopes that she wouldn’t fall even farther into her hurt.

Her blue stone swung into her chest at a steady pace, as she swung her hips back and forth, moving with the rhythm of the song, letting the words sink into her skin absently.

 _You're gone, and I got to stay high_  
_All the time, to keep you off my mind_  
_Oh oh oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_High, all the time, to keep you off my mind_  
_Oh oh oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh_

2 shots of spice rum were poured into the cold water, while the sugar melted into the hot tea. Most of the residents were not home, except for her, Dark and Anti, who were fucking each other senseless. Aside from the occasional moan from upstairs, her music was the only other signs of life.

She moved around the kitchen gracefully, her long sleeve dress flowed with each step. Her space leggings brought life to the simple top. Grabbing a metal spoon from the utensil drawer, she mixed the sugar into the tea, as the sunlight caught the brown liquid creating a beautiful colouring on the marble countertop. The tinkling from the metal meeting the glass gave the song a nice accent that was not present.

May 5th. The day Septiplier was shot and killed by the hands of Wilford Warfstache. It seemed like such a long time ago since she hugged her two parents, as they left to go to that meeting. It seemed like such a long time ago when he screamed in her face that he killed them and that they were never coming back, leaving her scarred. That was the day when she knew he would die by her hand.

When she turned 15, her uncle Chase Brody had given her a big bottle of spiced rum, a special gift for occasions she would need it. So, every year on May 5th she made a batch of spiked sweet tea with the gifted spiced rum, meant for only her to drown her sorrows in. Even though she would have liked to forget everything, she only drank to numb the pain that this date held for her alone.

 _Spend my days locked in a haze, trying to forget you, babe, I fall back down_  
_I gotta stay high, all my life, to forget I'm missing you_  
_Oh oh oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh_

It felt like a loop. She wished she could see her Daddy and Papa again, but at the same time, she wished she could forget that day. The constant turmoil left her feeling empty and torn like there was nothing left for her, and that her story was taking place outside of her own body. She felt like a robot, as she relived the constant memories that haunted her. Pouring the sweetened tea into the cold water with the rum and putting it in the fridge. "Stocked up on booze for the upcoming weekend." She mumbled as she closed the cold fridge.

She counted the days until she could climb up onto the roof to numb her sorrows.

 

@{======== ∞∞∞∞***∞∞∞========}@

 

Amelia climbed up into the attic through Annabelle's room, as she had been instructed to do by the monotone man. He had called her to ask if she would come and help out Annabelle, while everybody was partying downstairs. It felt like a breach of privacy, but she didn't have the heart to defy the orders. She saw the hitlist board and her opal knife sitting on her unlit desk. Turning to grab the wooden ladder that led up to a hole in the roof, she slowly climbed, letting the mooning embrace her skin. But the most beautiful sight sat at the top of the roof.

Moonlight broke through her dyed hair, as it blew gently from the cool night air. It smelled like the sea, from the beach that was a little way away from the backyard, reflecting the beauty of the night. The red and black flannel hugs her curves tightly, as the paperboy cap sat snuggly on the top of her head. The green and reds of her hair mingled together, as a puff of smoke came from the front of the person. A clear bottle full of tea sat beside the jug filled with the same liquid. The music from downstairs was filtered out by the walls and roof, yet the tapping of their foot was audible to Amelia. "Anna?"

She sighed as she placed the vaporizer down beside the jug, a gold ring catching the moonlight. "Yep. Come up."

Following her orders, Amelia carefully slid beside the girl, noticing that there were two bottles instead of one, both filled near the top with the liquid from the jug. Grabbing it, she took a minute to inspect it. "What is this?" She asked, holding up the clear bottle to catch the browns inside with the moonlight. 

"Spiked sweet tea, made by me. It has two shots of spiced rum in it, so you won't get drunk unless to chug a lot of alcohol before." She replied as she took a swig from her bottle. "I thought you might show up, so I figured I may as well bring up a bottle for you."

"Why are you even up here on a Saturday? Don't you have work?" She asked as she let the sweet tea touch her tongue. It was nice and sweet, with a hint of cinnamon or nutmeg following the slight bitterness.

Annabelle snorted as she set the bottle down to grab her device. She noticed there were two gold rings on her right hand. "Come on Lia. You’re the only one who does work on weekends." Taking a long drag from the device she let the smoke roll out of her mouth.

She laughed as she watched the cloud dissipate into the air. "Isn't that bad for you?"

Annabelle turned the device over in her hands, staring at the rings with Celtic knots on them. "It was specially made for me. The vape juice is medicinal, made by my doctors so I could take it all night long."

"Huh. That's cool. " She said as she leaned back and took a drink from her bottle. "Why are you up here instead of down where the party's at?"

"Man, you sure have a lot of questions," Annabelle mumbled jokingly under her breath as she reached over to grab her bottle of tea. "First off, I don't really do parties. I've always stuck out like a sore thumb. Second off, I am always up here on May 5th. It's the day that..." The words trailed off and fled into the sea breeze. She didn't need to cry, but it left a lump in her throat and a sour taste that not even the tea could wash down. "It was the day my parents were murdered..." 

The silence felt heavy, as the pounding music shook the roof. "I'm sorry Annabelle."

She sighed as she took another swig of her drink, swinging her leg around to face Amelia. "Let's change gears here. What's your sexuality?"

Amelia blushed at the bluntness, stuttering as she tried to will her brain to work with her. "W-why do you want to know?!"

She shrugged, the red and greens flew like a flag behind her back. "It's been like, what a few months? And I still don't know a shit ton about you."

Huffing, she stared at the girl in front of her. "I'm straight, just so you know."

"About as straight as a vine." She snorted, sipping the golden liquid.

"Hey!" She giggled. That was a good one. "I'll have you know that I am very straight.”

“Suuure you are.” She joked, putting the bottle down.

“What about you?”

Annabelle hummed in contemplation, grabbing her vape to fidget with. “Attraction is very weird for me to be honest, but I would say Asexual.” Taking a drag, she puffed the smoke out of her nose making her look like a dragon. “How’s life been for you back at home?”

“Fucking horrible,” Amelia muttered under her breath as she ran a hand through her frizzy black hair. “Parents are still fighting, and I’m left to be in the shadows. But they don’t forget their punching bag.” She smiled bitterly, taking a long swig of the tea, letting the warmth fill her throat

Annabelle moved a little bit closer to Amelia. “I’m so sorry dude. Your family is a bunch of jackasses.”

“You can say that again.” She muttered.

Now sitting right next to Amelia, Annabelle let her hand fall onto her lap. She felt how warm she was and how those two rings fit together perfectly. “If you need anything, let me know ok?”

She was enthralled by the genuine look Annabelle had on her face, and she studied every feature. Her sapphire blue eyes looked like they held the very stars, while there were little flecks of emerald green in her left iris. The moonlight lit them up and showed a much more kind and loving side to this cut-off girl. Her skin looks like silk, smooth to the touch and a comfort to be in, and her lips looked deviously delicious. A few strands of her hair fell in her face as the undyed roots framed her beautiful face. She felt herself moving closer to her, trying to examine every feature she had.

Annabelle moved in as well but shifted to the side to whisper in her ear. “You sure you want this?”

Backing away from her face, Amelia snapped out of her trance. She turned red as she hid her face in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry!” She said over and over, her voice muffled by her hands.

Annabelle laughed, as she patted her back. “Dude, don’t worry. I’m good with anything. I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with.” Pulling away from her, she looked up at the sky, a small smile graced her face. “You know, maybe he's right.”

“Wait, who? Who are you talking about?”

“Well, Professor says that we act a lot like my parents before, you know.” She rubbed her neck as she caught Amelia’s attention. “They used to goof around a lot, but they cared deeply for each other, despite their troubles. He says that he sees the exact same thing in us. Well, maybe worse since constantly torturing each other.”

Amelia pondered that statement for a minute before she spoke up. “Can you tell me more about your parents? I would love to hear about them.”

Annabelle took a drag from her vape, and set it down, grabbing her bottle and telling her stories about her parents, while Amelia listened.

The sky that was filled with stars and small glimpses of the further galaxies. That night, the two girls who seemed like complete opposites, found solace in the tea and stories. They snuggled up to keep warm, as Annabelle rambled on about how great her parents were, and how her necklace, flannel and paperboy cap were all gifted to her. She explained that the two rings that fit together like puzzle pieces were her parents and that she inherited them, which is why she was wearing them.

The garden was calm, and the party was lively inside. And on that rooftop, there was peace and memories. Amelia's gaze was fixed on the sea when the stories died down, letting her head fall on Annabelle’s shoulder. Annabelle did the same, letting her head fall onto, feeling at peace for the first time in seven years. Just two friends who met under regular circumstances being close. Annabelle never wanted to forget this moment.

Because of the first time in seven years, Annabelle didn’t need to stay high to forget her past.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Comments and Kudos are appreciated


End file.
